Thoughts from the Heart
by TheHeroQueen
Summary: One night, while the Chosen's group rests in the Triet Desert, Tilly Avera thinks about her predicament in the worlds of Symphonia. [SONGFIC] [ONESHOT] [A SISTER'S GUIDANCE TIMELINE]


**A/N: **I'm back again! I'm hoping this might help _please_ the reviewers waiting for the _A Sister's Guidance _update. It's coming soon, I just need about 1,000 more words.

**DISCLAIMER: **I, PrincessKaina2, do not own _Tales of Symphonia _or _"Who Knew" _by Pink, in any way, shape, or form. I just own a PS2, Tilly, and Orkion.

This is my first _song fanfiction_, so I hope it's okay. It's written with the song **"Who Knew", by Pink**. I've been listening to this song all the time, and I just had to write something about it.

This story is based in the world of _Tales of Symphonia_, and part of the _A Sister's Guidance _timeline/plot. It would help if you at least read the first few chapters of my story before starting this one. It would REALLY help. Just read until you get past the Triet Desert, okay?

I guess there's be **SPOILERS** if you haven't reached far enough in the game. If you don't know who Lloyd's real dad is or who Kratos and Yuan really are, it might confuse you a bit...

It's from Tilly's (My OC) point of view. The group is in the Triet Desert, after the Ranch and the Ruins. If you want a profile of her, go to my forum about _A Sister's Guidance._

* * *

_**"You took my hand, you showed how**_

_**You promised me you'd be around**_

_**Uh huh that's right**_

_**I took your words and I believed**_

_**In everything you said to me**_

_**Yah huh that's right"**_

**-"Who Knew", by Pink**

* * *

I glanced up at the stars above our camp. _The stars... They're so beautiful tonight. _

"Tilly?" Kratos Aurion walks over to where I'm sitting, a little ways away from the rest of the group. He sits down next to me.

"What?" I reply without looking at my guardian. _I don't really feel like talking right now._

"Tia, you've been acting strangely lately, ever since the Church of Martel." He glances at me, concern showing in his reddish-brown eyes.

"I'm just... sad for some reason." _That's an understatement._

_**"If someone said three years from now**_

_**You'd be long gone**_

_**I'd stand up and punch them out**_

_**'Cause they're all wrong"**_

_Is this my home now? Will I ever see the Earth again? _I think silently.

Kratos gestures towards the rest of the group. "You have new friends now. Are you tired of them already?"

_What?! _"No! It's just that..." I look at the swordsman, but I don't make eye contact. "My brother and I won't be with you forever... will we?" I ask sadly.

_**"Cause you said forever**_

_**And ever... who knew?"**_

Kratos doesn't answer for a few minutes. Just when I think he had ignored me, the man finally answers.

"Tilly... You know as well as I do that-"

"I knew it! You're going to leave us! Just like our parents!" I manage to cry out. Tears pour down my face unnoticed. _Not again!_

_**"Remember when we were such fools**_

_**And so convinced and just too cool**_

_**Oh no no no"**_

_Why do I feel so sad?! These aren't even my real memories. _I try to stand up, but Kratos pulls me back down. He sighs quietly.

"Tilly... Even though I've only known you for six years, I still care for you. You are like a-" He hesitates. "-A daughter to me." _It still hurts to think about Lloyd, huh_?

"But we will have to go our seperate ways in the future." Kratos continues. "You are no longer a child."

"I k-know..." I sniffle.

His expression softens. "Just be your own person. Growing up is much easier that way."

_**"I wish I could touch you again**_

_**I wish I could, still call you friend**_

_**I'd give anything"**_

"What about this journey? When the Chosen reaches the end, where will we go?" I ask. _Yes... When you reveal your true self..._

Kratos' face darkens briefly. It happened so fast I thought it might have been just my imagination. _Tell me. Please._

"We'll just go to another city. There will still be monsters about. People need warriors to protect them." He smiles, but I can see the lie in his eyes.

I smile weakly back and sniffle again. _He's at least trying to comfort me. _

**_"When someone said count your blessings now_**

**_'Fore they're long gone _**

**_I guess I just didn't know how"_**

"Kratty... I'm going to try and be strong, like you." I say suddenly. _You've had to hide your depair for thousands of years._

Kratos smiles sadly. _I think you are strong, even if you think differently. _

**_"I was all wrong_**

**_But they knew better_**

**_Still you said forever_**

**_And ever... who knew?"_**

The older swordsman stands back up. He glances up at the dark sky. "You were watching the stars earlier, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was. It's quite calming." I reply. _I love the way the stars are eternally beautiful, even in times of chaos._

"When I need some time alone, I always count the stars." Kratos says quietly to me.

**_"I'll keep you locked in my head_**

**_Until we meet again_**

**_Until we, until we meet again_**

**_And I won't forget you, my friend_**

**_What happened?"_**

I smile softly at his retreating back. _That did help me feel a little better._

I stare back up at the stars again, sighing. _I really want to go back to my real home. This place is supposed to be just a video game. It can't be real..._

Someone laughs far behind me, back in the camp. _I would miss my companions, though. I've never had this many friends I can trust before._

**_"If someone said three years from now_**

**_You'd be long gone_**

**_I'd stand up and punch them out _**

**_'Cause they're all wrong_**

**_That last kiss, I'll cherish_**

**_Until we meet again"_**

_When this journey is over, I may not want to go back home..._

I stretch and lay back on the soft sand. _This is the kind of world I've always dreamed of being in! My life was boring and unchanging... But it was safe. No battles, no monsters..._

**_"And time makes it harder _**

**_I wish I could remember_**

**_But I keep your memory_**

**_You visit in my sleep_**

**_My darling"_**

_Kratos is so much like a Dad to me. He is the father-figure I never had..._

**_"Who knew?"_**

_And Orkion... He's just like the best friend I have in real life. Who to choose...? Orkion or Orion?_

**_"My darling_**

**_Who knew?"_**

_And Steven Dice... I feel a strong connection to him. Even if I could leave Symphonia, I would stay. I want to know the reason for that bond._

I look back at the camp. The others were talking quietly with eachother. _Hmm... Who knows? Maybe I'll get to stay that long. I want to help Sylverant and Tethe'alla. I want to stop Mithos. These worlds just might need my help._

I smile again to myself and quickly stand back up. _Yeah... Who knows? _I run over to the campfire.

"Lloyd! Don't hog all that food! I'm hungry- OW!"

"S-sorry! My bowl slipped!"

"LLOYD IRVING!"

**_"My darling, I miss you, my darling_**

**_Who knew?"_**

* * *

**A/N: **Review please! I want to know what you thought about it! PLEASE!****

****

****

****

****

****

****


End file.
